A conventional ornamental crystal ball is shown in FIG. 4. The conventional ornamental crystal ball comprises a base 1 and a ball 2 mounted on the base 1. The ball 2 is filled with water. A model 3 is mounted on upper surface of the base 1. Suspensible objects 4 are suspended in the ball 2. When shakes the ornamental crystal ball, the suspensive objects 4 are suspended around the model 3. It looks like a snowy scenery. Since the ornamental crystal ball is used for ornamentation, the ornamental crystal ball is always disposed on upper surface of a support means. However, for creating a snowy scenery, it is not convenient to shake the crystal ball.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.